Ransome for a videogame hottie
by Gothicjak
Summary: Kitty Shadow is the only girl in her 8th grade class that has never been kissed. Until her 15th birthday when her friend Ayaka gives her a Special night boyfriend doll... which comes with some easy directions choose a soul to inhabit the body.Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_This is me in grade nine, baby, this is me in grade nine  
This is me in grade nine, baby, this is me in grade nine_

The song was somewhat of a comfort as I sat on the bus flipping through my Jak X strategy guide...Yeah im a dork I read strategy guides for fun...  
_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_ The song on my CD player changed. I pulled out my hand made comic about Jak and my elf character fallin' for each other, yeah its all been done before but I like it. I flipped through the pages and came upon the pages i did last night. I blushed heavily, Suddenly I was very happy it was dark at 6:30 am on my school bus because these pictures were M rated.  
_Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long_

I had been obsessed with the Jak and Daxter games since the 2nd one came out. I had only a few friends to share this obsession with, but after a while most of them would say "is that all you talk about?" or "Are you in Love with this video game character?" they would always say those things evily... It always hurt to hear them say that. So it must of been true I had fallen for a thing I couldn't have in real-life. I had gotten over The depressed feelin' and became a loner and a bit of a bully. Most of my friends now are either guys or people that I talk to over Instant messanger and will never see in real life.  
I got off the bus and noticed Desire waiting with a bunch of girls outside the school's main gate buggin' the freshman, which i happen to be.--; I used to know Desire back in grade school. Back _Then_ she was nice. Now shes just this pain in the ass that thinks shes the Queen of all sophmores.  
I walked up to the gate slowly usually I can get past her no problem because I gave her a broken nose 2 years ago. I was almost past her . I could have sworn God was lookin' down at me and saying" nah ah ahhh not this time." Desire turned around and leered at me. Shes actually a 1/2 inch shorter then me but you wouldn't notice because she wears 3 inch pumps to school, Mr.Bradley our 25 year old teacher would get Desire in trouble but Desire fixed that by sleeping with him from time to time.  
Desires plantium blonde hair shone in the early sun as she said. "Welcome fresh man Shadow to a new year." I hadn't even noticed her friends sneaking up behing me until they pulled me to the ground into a bunch of mud. My new black sweat jacket was ruined and one of the girls must of tacked me because my back stung like hell.  
As I wiped some mud from my face I noticed that desire had picked up my backpack and was going through it!  
"Lets see Hello Kitty pencils...Magic book... oh whats this! a handmade comic and a JakX strategy guide." I knew that she would flip through the comic and I didn't want her to do anything to the strategy guide because that took up most of the money I had until Christmas.  
"oh i don't need this." she said as she threw the strategy guide into the mud. Ive been mad before but now I wanted to kill that ditzy fake blonde! She then started to flip through the comic book fake swooning about all the romantic things I had Jak saying to my character. She then snickered evil. I knew she had found the page were i had Jak propose to my character.. I thrashed at the two girls that were holding me down. Desire waved the comic book at me and threw it into the mud with my new backpack and My Libraries magic book that Anime Ann (as I call her) keeps until I ask to see it. Desire yeaned in real close to my face and said. "where's your hero now." all my rage exploded and I spat on her! Man I wished I had acid spit Like the Aliens in the Alien movies. Desire told the girls to release me and they walked off. I picked my self up and grabbed all my stuff.  
**_ BUZZZZZZZZ_** great now I was Late.

My first day as a highschool freshman and already I had a detention.  
_The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone..._

JakLover has joined chat

I had changed my screen name about a year ago because I was tired of my old one.

Firebug: The girlys back..  
Jaklover: shut up pilot  
(pilot is one of my guy friends from Geneva)  
Buttkisser: you in study hall?  
JakLover: yeah.  
witchfreak87 has joined  
JakLover: SABBY!glomp hug wuv...  
witchfreak87: Happy Birthday. glomp hug back  
Firebug: its your birthday?  
Jaklover: duh you moron  
Buttkisser: i got u sum ting at lunch.  
JakLover: a fat free vanilla yogurt?  
Witchfreak87: Kitty i must go.. mother wants me to be social grumble  
JakLover: Bye. Say Hi to Micheal for me!  
witchfreak87: will do  
witchfreak87 has left chat  
Buttkisser: yeah its a vanily pudding  
JakLover: only do chocolate.  
Buttkisser: oh i cry ;;  
Firebug: dude your not going to win her over.  
JakLover: whats that mean..  
Firebug: he has a mad crush on you.  
JakLover:...  
JakLover: **I LOVE JAK REMEBER! AND ONLY JAK!**  
JakLover has signed out 

a few weeks after the Desire problem

Here i am sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to take me home. Flipping through Anime Insider i took my time drooling over pictures of Dark from DNAngel, What? I can have more then one love in my life.

Oh good the bus is here.  
I walk ontl the bus and sit in the farthest seat back as I turn on my Zen(MP3 player)  
_You're my angel and you're my star,  
You're the light that is shining in the night.  
I wanna touch you but you're so far._  
I twirled my green tipped hair around my fingers. in the 6th grade I had pledged that i would dye my hair green in honor to my love for Jak but now I was pledging to dye part of my hair purple for the Phantom Thief Dark that had stolen part of my heart a year ago at an anime film festivel.  
Oh crap that was my stop!  
I quickley pulled the cord so that the bus man knew that i wanted to get off.  
I live in a big apartment complex called Golden lake.  
I quickly hopped off the bus and ran into the main lobby.

I waved to the lobbist whos name was Maes Hughes... yes im serious. I pressed the button for the 17th floor and leaned against the wall still listening to my music.

_ust come along and I'll give you all my heart.  
So untouchable, incredible but I will make you mine.  
So impossible it seems to be  
But I know one day you're mine_

The elevator came onto the 17th floor and I walked towards 1714, my house.  
I opened the door and there sat this giant package labled.  
"FOR: MS.KITTY SHADOW... "

this chapter is written in thrid person. 

Kitty quickly picked up the note and read what it said...

_ Dear Kitty,  
Happy Birthday. I really miss you.  
This giant box is your gift. I remember all about Jak so i sent you something that will make your dreams real.  
love, Ayaka_  
'Something to do with jak..' Kitty thought as she began to open the box. As she removed the final few things of tape she was thrown to the floor by whatever was inside the bow.

So there she lay with something that looked like a males body...  
Kitty carefully slid out from under it and poked it with her foot.. it didn't move.  
'OH GOD Ayaka sent me a sex doll... ewww Ayaka why? wait... hes completely nak- nak- damn im so shocked i can't say it.'  
While kittys shocked she notices a manual on the floor. She quickly crawled over to it and began to read it.  
"No chance of pregnace... eww thats sick.. Ah TO BEGIN!"  
the paper said.  
choose a soul to inhabiat the body...  
"does he mean like any soul like magic?"  
kiss the host and the soul will react.  
" thats it? but ive never kissed a boy before... ah the heck with it ill give it a shot."  
Kitty leaned over the "doll" and quielitly said "jak"  
Her heart began to beat ten times faster then ever before..  
Kitty leaned father down and pressed her lips to the dolls.  
Kitty leaned back as the dolls eyes opened, Kitty had relized that the dolls hair had become the color of Jak's and he had a goatee...  
As "Jak's" eyes snapped opened he screamed as did Kitty as she grabbed a frying pan off the counter.  
" holy crap your real..." Kitty said as she wiped the hair out of her face.  
"yeah, what did you think?... why am I naked!"  
Kitty just rembered that and snapped her eyes away from the ground." I think I brought you here, here." Kitty hands Jak a pair of sweat pants that are three times to big for her.  
"Thanks." Jak muttered as he slipped the pants on.  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
"Kitty Im home."  
it was Kitty's mother.  
"oh crap."

his is in Kittys POV for now

My mom opened the door. Jak and I stood with shocked horror on our faces or at least I did...  
"Helllo dear." she said as she walked straight past Jak and placed her things on the kitchen table. Did she not see him or has the shock not found her.  
"oh and Katie's mother says she can't come over friday." i still must of had the look of shock on my face because she asked me "what's wrong?"  
"do you not see him?"  
"See who?"  
"Jak!"  
"Jak as in your werid vidoe game person... No why?"  
"hes right th- you know what nevermind."  
I grabbed Jaks hand and pulled him into my room. So im the only one so far that can see him great...  
3 hours later  
"Kitty what would you like for dinner?" it was Bebeng, my live in maid that helped when mom wasn't around.. I must of felll asleep because she had to come in and wake me up.  
"OH MY, GIRL WHO IS THIS MAN!" wait Bebeng can see Jak? wait a second Bebeng had shown an intrest in the jak games because she said Daxter was funny...

"He's a friend of mine,he'll be with us for dinner."  
it was the truth Jak would be with me for a long time...

next day

The water ran down my back... today was saturday and it was time for my saturday shower. I would be taking Jak to get some better clothes."great I sighed as I stepped into the shower... about five minutes later i heard someone walk into the bathroom... "Hey Kitty you here?" It was Jak... 'please don't pull back the curtain.' I thought as i got in a safe position that didn't show anything off... Knowing my relationship with god recently he opened the curtain. I screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IM NAKED IN THE SHOWER GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I threw the soap at him as he ran out

an hour later  
So here i am walking throught Eastegate mall with Jak... wow my life has gotten really intresting...  
We had walked through three diffrent store with out finding anything until we stopped in Hot Topic considered the Gothic Capital of the mall. We went in.

Pumming music came on as the red and black room overtook us. I motioned over to a display of t-shirts that were for guys.  
one said my dogs humping yours." we both said no.  
the next one said "The Flying Hamster Of Doom Rains Coconuts On Your Pitiful City" we both loved it so we held onto it.

we then went over to the pants.  
Jak pulled out a black and red pair covered in buckles.  
He bought the oufit which cost about 40 dollars, he came back in his new outfit, hot as ever..  
We walked out of the store cracking jokes and snorting kinda loudly. We had become fast friends...  
The next thing i knew I was on the ground.  
"opps im sorry did I do that?"  
It was Desire...

So again im on the ground, I get up glare ar Desire and swing i miss and land in Jak's chest. He had moved around behind Desire. I would of drooled but im in a fight.

Im damn happy that Desire couldn't see Jak.

**_BAAAMMMM!_**  
okay at the moment im laying in the middle of the mall foutain with Jak standing over me in total shock.

who knew Desire had such a good left hook?

about a bus ride home and another shower later.

_Comets are giant balls...snort of ice balls... Jak's...woah stop my thoughts right there. Damn i need to finish typing this and Jak cleaning house shirtless is not helping..._  
"Gaahhh... Jak what are you doing!"  
" cleaning.. why?"  
"nevermind."  
_type type type type_  
**_VRRROOOOMMMMMMM_**

I bolted upright that was the vacum!  
"JAK WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS YOUR SORRY ASS DOING WITH THE VACUME?"  
"Nothing ! OH SHIT... HELP!"  
I fell to the floor laughing. Jak had his lips caught in the sucken thingy.  
"here ill help you." I pulled his mouth off the stupid thing... to bad he fell on top of me..

great im on the floor with Jak on top of me groan

So again im laying on the floor with Jak on top of me, I don't even think I just push him off me.  
**CRACK!**  
my head makes contact with the table. I firmly press my hand to the cut, I remove my hand and theres some blood. I place the bloody finger in my mouth to get rid of the blood. Most of my friends have werid blood fetishes... you know what forget I said that.  
I get up and look in a mirror The cut runs across the bridge of my nose... Just like Squall Leonheart, Well that will make it easier to cosplay him...

Next i look at the clock  
**8:30 pm** glares back at me. good time for food.

I pull out a bunch of stuff and create a mayo-turkey-ham and jelly sandwich. Im werid get over it.

I then plop down and sit in front of the tv. I lost intrest in what JAk was doing.. until...  
"** Bannziiiii!**  
Jak had flopped himself down on my Washington universty bean bag that my brother had sent me. (he goes to college there)

I then heard my mother come into our apartment and places plastic bags down.. I have that good hearing.  
"Kitty I have more grocrey items for you to get."  
I groaned and hid my sandwich... my mom didn't like my eating habits...  
I got up and went down the hallway with Jak trailing behind me.  
I hated when there were groceries.. I had to hold the bags for 17 floors in an elevator.  
I got down and back in record time.

Like i said my mother doesn't approve of my eating habits. She held my sandwich up to my face and asked "what is on this?"  
"Ham , Jelly, Mayo and turkey. I took it from her and took a bite. she was pissed i didn't care. I can choose what i eat and if I get fat... its my fault.  
its was **9:45 pm**  
I needed sleep, it took me about an hour or so to get ready for sunday

sunday  
I had taken my shower, told jak he couldn't come the the art academy with me and I packed Art Academy friends lunches (it was my turn.)

As I packed every thing up I heard a air horn go off.  
I looked out the window and saw Pilot proped up against his motorcycle. I waved and mouthed that I would be right down.  
I ran into my room grabbed my hat that had cat ears. (a present from my friend Melinda)  
went back into the kitchen grabbed the lunches and went down the fire escape.  
"Hey " i said as I hugged Pilot. Pilot is the only guy that ill ever hug. no hes not my boyfriend, just a friend.  
"Hey" he says back. he flicks one of his green bangs out of the way and we climb onto "our" motor cycle. pilot has the coolest hair. he has it cut really short but two extremely long bangs that hangs over his face. His hair is green and hes 3 years older then me. All of my Art friends are older then me.  
"Hold on tight." he says in his british accent as He starts the motorcycle.  
HIs mom and dad are naturally from Britan but they moved here after his dad lost his job as a art teacher.  
I reach my arms aroud his waist and we speed off.  
As i got off the bike Kim and Misa were on top of me with questions, questions like. "Did you and pilot take a detour along the way here wink wink" i so badly want to go upstairs and start drawing.

After about an hour of work  
Pilot had started sketching a hamburger and he held the picture to my face. His way of sayin he wants food.  
I pointed to the plastic bag. "get it yourself you baby." I was intrested in my picture, a sketch of Jak sitting on my bean bag.  
Pilot pulled out our food as Misa and Kim sat down and ate.  
sushi with creme for Kim, French fries and pudding for Misa and a hambuger with bbq sause and chocolate sause for Pilot.  
"Class please pay attention." Squeaked Mrs.Hammer "The fashion students would like to show some of there designs to us."  
Both Pilot and I made sick faces. He made one because he hated any thing to do with fashion, I made it because desire was in that class.

I motioned to my friends that i would be in the bathroom and I snuck out before Desire entered.  
bout 2 minutes later  
I was still sitting in the bathroom stall breathing heavily.  
I heard someone enter hoping it was Kim or Misa.  
It wasn't it was Desire and Amy one of her clones...  
" did you see that girl with purple hair and that lip ring?" she was talking about Kim.  
" what about the girl with the buzzed hair and glasses? talk about funny..." I was now pissed they were insulting Misa and Kim.  
" but what about that boy with gree hair, talk about hottie."  
"oh i so agree Desire." Now I was pissed and jealous, Desire LIKED PILOT!

After sundays episode I was actually happy to go to school . I know im suprised myself. I took a quick shower asked if Jak wanted to come with me, He nodded his head so fast I thought it would fall off. So now here Jak and I standing for the bus. Me in some gothic flare pants, red dragon shirt, black sweatshirt, Black fleece hat with cat ears, and to top it all off Bright orange ski googles.

Jak had been shopping again and was now in dark green skate shorts,a Independant top and some skate shoes..

It was 6:23 am when the bus arrived. We hiked ours selfs into the bus and sat in seat 7. I let out A long yawn and fell asleep on Jak's shoulder until we arrived and the prison (school). 

Jak, I and all the other kids dragged ourselves around the school to gett to our lockers. I slammed all my crap into the small metal box and headed off down the hallway with Jak trailing behind. 

Alot of kids stared at Jak as he followed me, mostly guys because "real" girls would never think of playing a videogame that didn't invole clothes.  
_this will be a long day_

I heard a girl squeal out the name Jak before she pounced me to the ground asking me what "he" was doing here.  
"Hey Melinda." I wheezed out as my lungs grabbed for air. Melinda's sense in fashioin had gone a little crazy even for me. She had become subzero, (that one character from Mortal Kombat)

"Melinda get off Katherine." Dan my savior at the moment (ill make sure to give him a good moring kick once i get up.) was standing over us with a smile on his face.  
"Pervert!" I yell as I get up and kick him in the shin. Also everyuone had gotten into calling me "Kitty" only he used my full name still.

JAk just kinda stood there in awe at the scene. I would have told him what was going on but KAtie made her apperance. Katie had been my best friend since 6th grade, then came Melinda.  
Who had both become fine goth clothing icons over the middle school period.

Math tests... usually i don't mind them but theses are those tests you take that don't affect your grade but they see if your going onto the next grade or not. dear lord these were hard..

I started playing with my sesshomaru keychain...

think think think... thinky dinky dodoodoo... thinky stinky dooo... Damn it! I have to pay attention !

I looked at the problem again...  
_ if a caterpillar is traveling at 2.6 inches per minute and the branch is 3 feet long, how long will it take for him to reach the end? _

okay back to looking in the front of the classroom .Jak was standing behind the teacher playing with his toupee. I snorted lightly and looked out into the hallway. Now there was something I never wanted to see... EROL! why the hell was he here? Erol turned his head and glared at me.. oh dear lord, getting hot while an evil man is staring at you isn't the best thing in the world, but i do have to admit that I was slightly attracted to him in JAk 2.

He smiled and walked off. The lunch bell rang, I headed down into the caefteria followed by Jak. I placed my self at my usual table full with the usual people." hello, fat kid, joe,joe and biggins...hey weres Killgorgh?"  
"Hes not here today.'  
"okay biggins." Jak sat down inthe empty seat.  
The boys went on saying there perverted jokes, I just nibbled on my sandwich and searched the room for Errol.  
He wasn't noticed... lunch was over I walked up the stairs with all the others then was drugged over to the bathroom by KAtie.  
"okay spill." she demanded.  
"About what?" I had no clue what was going on.  
"Theres this red haired man looking for you he says hes  
's your boyfriend."

oh crap...

okay lets rewind a bit.. presses button okay one of my friends, Katie just told me that a tall red haired man is looking for me. great Errol's looking for me and he said he was my boyfriend! What the hell! (okay so you have that down okay presses play button0

So here i am standing in a bathroom with my heart pounding. I clutch my chest and get out of the bathroom . Jak comes over to me with a concerned look on his face. I just smirk and straighten myself. The bell rings twice,time for free period. I wondered out into the court yard with Jak trailing behind me. Outside it was warm but I kept getting clod shivers just thinking that Errol was watching me.  
"LISTEN LADY I DON"T WANT TO BE FED!" Okay that voice sounded familair. I followed the voice until I came apon a youger freshman huddled over a Tamagotchi.

"hey can i see that?" I asked I didn't know what else to do.  
"Yeah sure the stupid thing won't listen to me anyway keep it." and with that she handed it to me and walked off. Ilooked down at the Tamagotchi and there in the middle of it was a pixelized face of Jinx.  
"I knew it." I sighed.  
I walked off back towards Jak , Jinx saying mean things the whole way.  
"Hey Jak! . I elled comming up next to him.  
"What?"  
"look who I found." I held up the Tamagotchi.  
" NO i thought I got rid of him."  
" Hey pretty boy hows it hanging."  
I started shaking Jinx. "No perverted comments."

(Later back at home)  
"So Jinx is in a Tamagotchi... This just keeps getting werider and werider."  
" you said it."  
"shut up Jinx."

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me _

Running for the school bus had now become a habit for me and Kitty, She blames me because I actually blow dry my hair and I blame her for not waking up in time. So here we are running down 17 flights of steps trying to get to the street in time. We got down there.

"OH SHIT WAIT FOR US!"

usually the first words out of Kitty's mouth in the morning . We both set of in a run, screaming at the bus the whole way. Kitty told me eairler that if the bus turns the corner by her dads offices then we might as well stay home.

The Bus turned the corner...

"dang it, & bus, you stupid piece of #$ !" Kittys mouth when shes mad would make old people wince.

"So Jak what do you want to do today?"  
its amazing how fast her attitude can change.

_I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there_

"I don't know I still haven't gotten the idea of missing school." yeah I was pretty clueless when it came to what humans did when they weren't at school.

'Well we could go to the mall , my mother gave me a 50 for school so we could spend that."  
"Why do you refer to your mom as mother and not mom?"  
"Don't know I just do.."  
We had started to walk towards the mall without meaning too.  
"So what would we be missing today?"  
" A science test, a video on the Holocaust and a few other things..."  
"oh right.."

there were some gun shots comming from a part of the mall and I looked around to see if anyone was panicing...  
but to my suprise no one was...  
"Its a video game, im pretty good at them come on." Kitty dragged me over to whats called an "ARCADE"

Kitty inserted some quarters and began blasting away she missed 2 shots but did very well.

She then moved to the DDR game which was a dancing game. She ttook on three people beat one lost to the others then she had a little kid hang onto her and start to cry.

Kitty bent down to the kids level and asked her what was wrong.The little girl was very cute bright blue eyes brown hair on pigtails and a bright flower pink dress on. The little girl had lost her mommy and was really scared. I had seen how Kitty would usually brush people of and go on with what they were doing but she seemed to really want to help the kid.  
"Here, kid whats your name?"  
"Carmen Lizzo."  
"okay wait here with the big lug." she said as she pointed to me.  
The little girl walked over to me and took my hand tightly. As Kitty walked over to the Security desck to report a missing child.

I continued to notice that Kitty had began to use her hands more as she talked too people..

_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her_

these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I was falling for Kitty and fast.

After reporting the lost kid I told Jak that I had to go to the bathroom, HE didn't look me straight in the face so i went towards the bathroom  
and was quickly pulled into a closet , a hand was placed over my mouth to muffle any screaming.

Something wet and warm ran across my ear.  
"Now I have you..."  
I then began to pass out the last thing I thought before I blacked out was

_Jak save me_

Okay so all of you are proably wondering why im not freaking out beause I was taken away from Jak and taken to New York by Erol. Simple answer Im this really important figure to these people that are apart of the U.P. or Universal Police. a group of men and woman that make sure that all the worlds humans create (examples: Haven City and the Gravitation world) and know im some how sucked into it and my partners Erol and... is this confusing? no? okay just checking.

Okay so now i permantley live in New York with Erol, JAk and everyone else has been told where I am and my Mother and Dad got an email saying that I went to a boarding school so they didn't panic.

_Well he walked up to me  
And he asked me if I wanted to dance  
He looked kinda nice  
And so I said I might take a chance  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me_

Right now im sitting in the cushioned seats of a Yankees stadium seat, Theres a steroid using troll from the Artemis Fowl world that we have to get rid of. As usual Erol wa more focused on what was going on in the game then work, but again thats how our partnership works. I sighed jesus why was i the only person in the U.P. that knew anything about anime!

Oh right because the rest of the U.P. are old stuffy men or clueless lady bimbos, but then there was Erol, I blushed at that thought i did find Erol sexy at points I think its a seasonal thing.  
_Each time I saw him  
I couldn't wait to see him again  
I wanted to let him know  
That he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me_

They were playing "Then he kissed me because the " Kiss Cam" came on one of the many other reasons I hate sports they have all these little gimmicks in them. I began to hear hooting and hollering around me, I looked up from my laptop and at The big plasma screen. DAMN IT NO FUCK NO! Erol and I where in the small heart on screen I blushed heavily. (oh and if your wondering everyone can see Erol he just doesn't have the long ears.) I Looked at Erol amd I nodded slowley that we should just do it to get the stands to shut up so we leaned forward and our lips made contact... again this was supposed to be a small kiss but both are eyes fluttered closed and it lasted longer. Everyone cheered and the "Kiss Cam" moved I broke the kis and ran off blushing madly. I made for the pay phone. and I dialed the most familar number I knew.

"Hello?"  
"Melinda.." I said shakily.  
"Hey Kitty, hows New York."  
"Not good" I said leaning against the glass booth.  
" well can this wait? I have to cook dinner for my mother..."  
" yeah sure.." I breathed... it was only because of the Kiss Cam...I relaxed thinking it was all the "Kiss Cam."  
I waited for awhile but Melinda didn't come back on so I hung up. I needed to catch up to Erol The game was over and he was proably waiting for me at the car so i made it towards the car ans saw him standing in his U.P black suit and white shirt, the same thing I was wearing but he kept his buttoned up. I looked up at him and smiled.

Maybe loving Erol wasn't a bad thing.

_He kissed me in a way That I wanna be kissed forever more_

_Universal Police inter-world chat line_   
_In progress: Captian Cortner to Sir. Artemis Fowl_

Fowl Manners: IS my personal problems really that important to be displayed on a chat line?  
Captainyaoiy: its about the troll that escaped into the Creator world, not your personal life Arty.  
Fowl Manners: How'd u know "Arty" was my nickname?  
Captainyaoiy: I read ding-dong, Thats why i was given your case. your a book series in this world.  
Fowl Manners: oh right... so why aren't you looking for the troll now?  
Captainyaoiy: Im sick.  
Fowl Manners: and you're working? jeez. the U.P. work there higher uppers hard.  
Captainyaoiy: tell me about well, Ill contact you when we find the troll. bai  
Fowl Manners: yes goodbye Captain, hope u feel better.  
Captainyaoiy: Ill make sure of it.

_ Captainyaoiy has signed out of the chat _

god Im working and I have a fever... damn you U.P. damn you... I was made Caotain after helping the oldtimers with a job in the Alchemist world. I spun the alchemy ring quickly around my hand.

_ ring ring ring_ I picked up me cell.  
"yes, Captain Katherine Cortner's line who is speaking?" okay I still liked having power over people but still I don't like being worked to death.  
"it's Edward Elric." hopefully he's just calling to make small talk, Ed's my friend so I gave him my cell number to call. You can only make Universal calls at the U.P. stations in each world. And its a major pain to even try to get into the station you have to have enough proof to show that you have met a U.P officer before , but usually we mind wipe the people we work with so they don't know about other worlds but Edward is one of my fangirl loves so I couldn't mind wipe him.

" What can I do for you Ed?"  
"Al's missing again." my eyebrow twitched. My first mission was to find Al and Ed must of gotten the idea that the U.P. knows where every person in **ALL** the worlds are.  
"Ed I can't help you im not a one person search and rescue team. but I can try what just happened?"  
usually the world runs through the series that there in, I think there in the first season still.

"Well Al and I just had a big Alchemy fight in the middle of this city."  
"Look for him by the river nearby." I sighed , thank god I had seen that episode.  
"oh and the Colonel wants his right hand glove back." I blushed.Roy Mustang was a major fangirl Love for me and I had to take something of his to feel like I didn't miss a perfectly good chance to get near him.

"Yeah yeah, tell him he might get it back if he gives me a date with him, later shrimp."  
I hung up as Ed was in mid rant about him being short and why wasn't he good for a date too.

God I still need to file a report on Artemis' case and I need to email Jak and GAHHHHHHH!  
God just kill me now! 

I took a sip of my tea and groaned as I laid my head on the table... I hate being sick... and its summer I should be enjoying it like a teenager not some overworked adult that needs a break.  
Man I need a vactation...

_"wait,Samos why am I going home?"  
"If I rember correctly you were the one that wanted a vactation."  
"But I..."  
""no buts your free to take two weeks off."  
I walked out. _

That conversation took place 3 hours ago. since then I had taken a plane back home and now im in a Taxi going 40 miles per hour towards home. I still haven't told anyone that I was comming home, I was to tired and I wanted to sleep.

I arrived, I slammed the cab door, flashed my U.P badge showing that i didn't have to pay and trudged up to the elevator and went home.

I was about to walk into my room but Jak had taken over my bed and laid sprawled out like a baby. Lying on his stomach with his arms to his sides and he was drooling.. I smiled and flopped down on the guest bed in the next room.

The light came to early. I heard someone scuffiling around so i made an attempt at speech.  
" mpgggg."   
"Kitty?" The sweetest voice I had ever heard answered me back.  
" Hey jak." I was then swept up into a huge hug. I tensed for a minute but then I relaxed and nuzzled into his chest. He must of reliazed that someone else was moving because he let go of me.  
For the rest of the day we pretty much just talked to each other as if it was like before, when there was no needed confession of Love waiting below the surface. My parents arrived home from a weekend trip they went on and were surpirised to see me home. I resured them that this was just a school vactation and I would go back soon.

_I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

My parents went ou that night so I was left alone with Jak. He went to bed early so I snuck out of my apartment building and walked to its pond in the center. I had put on a flowing black dress for this very reason. I put a small sandle like thing on both my feet and stepped onto the water.  
Vin's water shoes worked wellI spun around lightly and my dress spun out as if it wanted to become a lily pad sitting in the light current. I stopped spinning when I noticed that someone had also stepped onto the water. I turned my head lightly and saw Jak standing their in a tux with his hand outstreched to take mine.

_came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

I took his hand and he spun me around on top of the water. I had never been so happy before. Ive danced on top of water before whenever I was in a diffrent world but this seemed more magical.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know._

My hands where placed on his shoulders lightly and we spun much slower, the whole time we kept eye contact with each other. god I love Jak so much...  
Then slowly we brought our lips toghter into a chaste kiss then we pulled away from each other lighty.

_This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know._

"Jak, I love you."

**_GOOD MORING NEW YORK CITY! Todays another bea-uti-ful day today! It's Z100 New York and its an all 90's weekend! We got Salt-n-Pepa comming your way with 'Lets Talk about Sex'._**

_ Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex_

Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd  
It keeps coming up anyhow  
Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic  
Cuz that ain't gonna stop it  
Now we talk about se-

BANG!

I did not need to hear a song about what I did with my boyfriend of 3 months just last night. That had been the best birthday gift I have ever gotten, well besides getting Jak in the first place. I slumped onto the floor covered in only a sheet. I quickly pulled on my under wear, my old gym shorts and my white button up work shirt. My black Bra showed straight through it but at this moment I didn't care. I mused the words Happy 16th Birthday to me to myself.  
I looked over at Jak quickly, he was sound asleep. How does he do that! I mean I had the radio clock on full blast and he slept through it. Sigh i'll never understand him fully.

As I walked down the spiral staircase i noticed that Elena was cleaning up my living room. Samos had recently shown me mercy and gave me a bigger apartment, and when he ment bigger he sure as hell ment it. My new apartment took up two upper floors of a major hotel line. (won't say which) I even had my own maid team Elena was the one i noticed most she was actually only a few years older then me. Elena looked up and said her usual good moring and asked if she could make my bed in the master Bedroom.

" yeah whatever." I muttered keeping the fact that Jak was still in it a secret. She walked upstairs for the horrifided screams that would soon come. I wasn't dissiponted.  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!"  
I burst into a fit of laughs. Elena quickly ran down the stairs and I held in my laughs.  
"THERE'S A NAKED MAN IN YOUR BED!" she looked extremely stunned and I let a smirk show on my lips.  
"That would be my boyfriend, I thought he would be up by now, im sorry I'll go wake him up personally." I pulled out my automatic pistol from my U.P. stuff and krept slowly up the stairs."

I kicked open the master bedrooms door yelling "RISE and SHINE or I'll pump you full of lead!" Jak was out of bed and in the bathroom before my foot even landed back on the ground.

"I might want to wake up my other room mate. " I muttered to myself as I kicked open Jinx's door (oh i forgot Erol was relocated to another partner so samos made Jinx come out of the Tamagotchi so hes my new partner... werid huh?)"

"Jinx lets move!... HOLY FUCK WHY ARE YOU ASS NAKED.. AHHH MY EYES!" I covered my eyes quickly and held the gun out towards him "Get dressed or ill shoot." I ran out of the room and down stairs. Elena was standing under the stairs with a bewildered look on her face.

"you know what Elena you can go..." I said opening the door to the hallway.  
"I think ill have to agree with you she said scooting out of the apartment with a bright red blush on her face.

"WOOOHOOOO FREEEDDDOOOMMM!" I whipped around and saw a blur of skin run outside onto the balcony. I sooo did not need this right now. 

"Jinx get some god damn clothes on or i'll kill you!" I screamed  
"But its nice to feel the breeze on my -censored-"  
"I don't give a damn if it feels good get in here now ! or I'll tell Samos who pissed in his plant!"  
and with that threat Jinx stomped inside and pulled on a pair of his sweat pants. 

I looked disgusted at the celing 'of all people why did I get him as a partner... " I poured the hot chocolate that Elena made for me into an old Hamtaro mug and sipped it lightly. Jak came down the spiral stair case in Jinx's U.P uniform.  
"Why are you wearing that? I asked, He wasn't supposed to wear it, He looked damn sexy in it but he wasn't supposed to.  
" It was the only thing that was clean."  
"_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _" I picked up a remote and turned on a holo wall. Samos' giant head appered on it.

"What is it Samos?" I wasn't in the mood for work I had the best night of my life and I had had the worst day of my life."

"WHERE ARE YOU! you were supposed to be at the U.P convention 30 minutes ago! oh and tell Jinx he's under house arrest for pssing in my plants so you can bring someone the the convention."  
"okay Samos , im going Im going right now." I shut off the wall and quickly changed into my full U.P. uniform and dragged Jak out the door. Samos angry was never a good thing.

I got down to the garage and walked up to me car. A Lamborghini Gallardo, man this car was fucking awesome. Jak got in on the driver's side and i slipped into the passangers seat. We zoomed off.

reaching the Convention center.  
I waltzed into a room labeled "Universal Police Deviant Art members."I noticed 4 certain people right off the bat.

A girl with long brown hair and glasses and Vash the stanpede was standing right behind her. oh great... "HEY MELINDA!" I yelled while standing at the other side of the room. the next second Im being hugged really hard by Melinda with Vash trying to pry her off of me.  
"Melinda... you.. can... let ... go...i... can't...breath."  
"oh sorry." she said as she let me go from her death hold of spooky doom.  
I chatted with Melinda for a little bit then moved on to greet the three other people. I walked uo to a short blond kid and whammed him on the back of the head.  
"ouch... hey man that wasn't coo-"He shut up when he noticed that it was me.  
" uhh Hey Cortner?" this little pile of person was Joe, one of my friends from middle school.  
I had started to po my knuckles and most of my friends from Middle school knew if I started popping my knuckles they were in for pain.   
" if I remeber correctly you posted information about the U.P. to a newspapers website... which is not alowwed."  
"ehhheeeeehhhh... im sorry?"  
"not good enough." I grabbed some of his hair and pulled down enough for him to squeak in pain. I let go and wandered to meet the 2 other people that caught my attention. The first one was a man with bird wings that was sitting in a corner . I walked over to him and hugged him wanting to see his suprise which he showed quite easily by muttering a muffeled "can I help you?"

" why yes you can, Im looking for a boy by the name of Peter or as I call him Hawk." I let go of him and smiled. waiting for him to understand what I was saying.  
" wait your kitty?"  
"Smart boy. so when did you grow the wings?" I asked lightly poking them. They moved closer towards him and i smirked at him.  
"So what does the U.P have you doing?"  
" im a errand boy." he said with fake happiness.  
"man thats gotta suck."  
"no shit."  
" they find you a mission soon."  
"yeah im sure." I hugged him again and waltzed over to a woman with very long brown hair and glasses. I stepped right in front of her and said." Hi Sabby how's Micheal?"and uttering these words made her know who she was talking too. Again aafter a long chat with Sabby about Micheal and all her other muses I had to go to bathroom so I made my exit and went. As I was washing my hands I noticed that the lights had started flickering and the mirorr started cracking. well be the smart person I am ran back into the convention room and saw the one thing that scared me shittless each time I saw it.

It was the dark maker ship...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

THis is the last chapter, Itll be a while before I post 2 here

Okay running avoiding rubble isn't fun but again I have to do this hanging from Hawks arms was another thing that was werid but he wa the only dude that could fly this high.

**CRASH!!** the bugger dropped me on the ship. I whipped myself off and crept up to the control room. Erol was in there... no real suprise there... damn i need a diffrent arch villan..

I tapped him on the shoulder with my pistol.  
"Ahh Kitty dear so good to see you." he said lacing his arms around my waist.  
" get off me you sick twisted freak" I had the barrel of my pistol to his forehead... I really should have pulled the trigger then... but i didn't...

Erol removed his hands and snapped the pistol out of my hand. I flipped backwards to grab the pistol as it skitted across the floor... my foot whamed into a control panel and the radio flicked on.

_ If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from. Where did you go?  
Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?_ both I and Erol paussed for a moment of what music the author had chosen for a fight scence.

I fired two shots towards him on grazed his thigh and the other completely missed. Errol leaped at me and sent me tumbling backwards.  
_He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men cause of cotton-eye joe_

I kicked back at him and threw him towards the railing keeping us on the dark maker ship.

Enter really cool MArtrix fight scene

I was throw over the edge... good thing i had hooked an explosive onto the ship and now i was in free fall heading towards the ground... Hawk better catch me or im going to haunt him...

but of course someone better caught me.  
JAk in his Jak X costume, long ears and peace maker out.  
"Jak when did you get the old outfit you were in a U.P suit a minute ago?"  
"I really don't know..."  
Characters only took on there old apperance if they were getting deported...  
A horrible thought struck me and I looked over at the door...

please don't burst open and have samos there... please no... anything but him...

Samos burst through the door he looked angry...

In my whole life I have had seen nothing scarier then seeing Samos on the top of the stairs staring down at me and Jak. Then there was something that i thought I would never see Jinx some how must of gotten over to the convention center and was bugging Samos to no end. 

Samos finally couldn't ignore Jinx anymore and turned to talk to him which gave Jak and I time to run into the recage of the dark maker ship and look for any remains of Errol.

" I have nothing what about you?" Jak asked me in a whisper so Samos wouldn't hear us.  
I rumaged through the junk again and found what looked like the dead body of a metal head flyer (the ones that look like bugs and shoot dark eco balls at you)  
"Nothing but a carc- Ahhhh OH MY GOD MY HAND!!" I doubled over in pain and held onto my hand which was now bleeding with a heavy flow.. I gingerly looked at my left hand and noticed that the bastard bug had blown a hole straight through it... im serious I could see the floor through the hole in my left hand...My vision started to get blurry and all I rember is Jak's and Jinx's faces looking down at me worriedly before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the U.P. hospital wing, Samos must have really drugged me up because my head throbbed.. I also noticed that my left hand was a bit heavier then the right which I found odd because I had a hole blown through my hand.  
I looked down at my hand and noticed that i actually had an automail hand now. I flexed my new robotic hand and noticed that images of Jak were slipping out of my head slowly.

I looked up and saw Jak standing by my bed with Samos holding a half empty bottle of Orange liguid. I knew that liquid too well, I was a Forget things potion, Samos was making me forget Jak.

I felt betrayed I had helped Samos so much and this is how im repaid having my Love ripped away from me.  
Before I flung my arms around Jak i gave samos a cold look. He didn't return it he know that I wouldn't hate him tommorow. I would forget everything that involved Jak. As Jak pulled away I noticed that he was all ready dissipearing golden orbs where taking his soul away and the doll body was dissolving

He smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back.  
"Goodbye Kitty"  
I gave him another warm look as only his face was left.  
" This isn't good bye Jak." Then he was gone . I felt a new embrace take hold of me. It smelt of gunpowder.  
" Jinx, your gonna stay my partner?"  
"After all we've benn thou' girle they would have to drag me away kickin' and screamin'."

"yeah I thought so"

**_THE END_**


End file.
